1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and more particularly to electrical power connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits as an interface using a mechanical assembly. Typical connectors consist of plugs (male-ended) and jacks (female ended). Electrical connectors are characterized by their physical construction, size, contact resistance, insulation between pins, ruggedness and resistance to vibration, resistance to entry of water or other contaminants, resistance to pressure, reliability, and ease of connecting and disconnecting. They may have locking mechanisms to ensure that they are fully inserted and cannot work loose or fall out. It is usually desirable for a connector to be easy to identify visually, rapid to assemble, require only simple tooling, and be inexpensive.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved power connector assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.